Find Your Match Today! (On Hold)
by Kanshu
Summary: Mira Strauss created a dating site for one reason: to help others find their life partner. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are about to find out if her site can really do such a thing. NaLu, GaLe, and Gruvia
1. Lucy: Signing Up

**WooHoo! The first chapter of my new long mulit-chapter fic is out! and trust me, this is going to be a loooong one :P I'm so excited, and I can't wait to post more! But for now, this is what I have :P I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"If Levy Mcgarden didn't have anything positive to say about it, you really must have screwed it up." Cana's very uncomforting words echoed in Lucy's head while she continued to bang her head on the desk.

"Sorry, Kid. I gotta go, okay? See you tomorrow?" Lucy stopped her thumping to pick up her phone from the stand, turning the speaker mode off and placing the device next to her ear.

"Yeah."

"Alright, bye." Cana hung up first and Lucy placed her phone back down. She rubbed her aching forehead and groaned. Her phone lit up again and made a ting, signaling to Lucy that she received a text message. It was from Juvia.

_Juvia heard about your novel. Juvia believes in you! ;D_

Lucy smiled and sent a thank you back before setting the phone down. The latest chapter in her transcript had been a major flop, and her inspiration to rewrite it was dead. She opened her laptop lid and decided to scrap the thing. She opened the document that held the transcript and wiped all of chapter 7 from its existence. Lucy stared at the screen, the blank page taunting her as the writer's block wedged itself deeper into her creativity. She rubbed her temples, hoping to spark something in her mind, but it was blank. Of course she had an outline, but where to start? She would type a few sentences every couple of minutes, but it was all rubbish. Lucy returned the page to its emptiness and saved it, closing the application. Opening the internet browser out of habit, Lucy coasted the internet, checking social media and reading articles. Her mind was on autopilot and she relished in the break her brain took, letting it unwind. While surfing, a particular ad caused her to shake out of her fog, and click on it. A thing that Lucy wouldn't normally do, but this site was not unfamiliar to her.

It was a dating site, in the basic sense. While its intention was to match people, most of the members found friends instead. A woman named Mira Strauss, self-proclaimed matchmaker, founded the site, and even had her own profile.

_"I just love, love!"_

She also owned an internet café downtown with her siblings, where many of the sites members met. All the locals knew about the ambitious coffeemaker's website. Everyone 'young' and 'hip' had a profile.

Except Lucy.

Juvia would rave about it, saying she made tons of friends after joining, and even Cana had one. But Lucy wasn't convinced. She also held off due to her recent break up. The wound still fresh, love seemed like a faraway dream. But she knew that in her heart, she still yearned for a prince who would whisk her away. Lucy clicked on the Sign up! button, and entered her email, password, and other basic info.

**Thanks for signing up! We hope you can find your special someone!**

Lucy scoffed and navigated the site, trying to understand how it worked. She quickly set up her profile, and searched for Juvia and Cana. Cana's profile was very basic, only listing need to know things. The profile represented her very well, even just through the amount of content. Lucy giggled when she saw the stark difference between the two profile's of her friends, just like in real life. Juvia's extensive profile was well thought out, tweaked, and polished over the course of the 6 month period that Juvia had it. Juvia, a hopeless romantic, spent nearly every minute trying to find 'the one', so it was not news to Lucy that she would be so active on a dating site. Lucy sent a request to both friends, and Juvia almost immediately it confirmed. Juvia sent her chat two seconds later.

-  
_Juvia Lockser: Hello Lucy! Juvia is glad to see you have joined FairyTail!_  
_Lucy Heartfilia: yeah I thought I might as well_  
_Juvia Lokser: It is a wonderful site :D Would you like to join Juvia's group? Cana is in it too!_  
_Lucy Heartfilia: ...huh?_  
_Juvia Lockser: Oh, Juvia forgot you were new to the site. A group is... Well, you can create groups that are exclusive to a specific set of members. You can post within the group profile, set up events, chat, and many more things. There are a few main groups that are close-knit, and that are friends in real life too. You can only get into these groups if you are invited by a member of them. There is the official Fairy Tail group created by Mira, (That's ours!) Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus. _  
_Lucy Heartfilia: weird names._  
_Juvia Lockser: Yes, but that is beside the point! You should join, it is a lot of fun :)_  
_Lucy Heartfilia: Okay :P_  
_Juvia Lockser: Yay! Juvia will invite you. _  
_Lucy Heartfilia: Okie Dokie._

**Juvia Lockser has invited you to the group: Fairy Tail**

Lucy clicked on the accept button, and yawned thoroughly. She decided that was enough for one day and logged off her computer, shutting it down and getting up from her desk chair. The soft bed caught her fall as Lucy flopped into her bed. Maybe it was time to meet a prince.

* * *

**Man, I know how Lucy feels. I've been so pumped to get this story started, and of course when I finally do, I draw a blank. I know this chapter is short, but trust me, they'll get longer. Sorry if this is confusing. I'll try to explain how the site works best I can. It's basically Facebook, but with a dating aspect too. It is technically a dating site, but it's mostly just a little online hang out for people, even though Mira wanted it to be a place where "true love happens" XD Poor Mira. Anyways, I hope that explains it for you, if you are still confused or have any questions about it, feel free to message me and I'll be happy to elaborate. Thanks SO MUCH for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me :)**


	2. Lucy: I'll See You at Seven

_Ping_

It was a soft little sound, barely audible, ringing from a different part of her small flat.

_Ping_

Lucy chose to ignore the sound, dismissing it as being anything important while she shoved a pillow over her head.

Silence.

Finally. Maybe she could sleep in this morning...

_pingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingpingping_

The constant stream of soft but irritating '_pings_' coming from her office finally prompted Lucy to leap out of bed, run to her laptop and find the source to annihilate it.

Oh.

**You have: 32 new friend requests**

The dating site she joined just last night already began blowing up her laptop. Lucy sighed and slumped in her chair, browsing through all the requests. Most were from members of the fairy tail group, and she accepted those. But there were also some particularly weird requests she chose to leave unanswered. Lucy made her way through the tabs and buttons to arrive on the fairy tail group page, which was quite active for-

_6:47 am._

Lucy's loud, long, groan filled her tiny space and echoed slightly through her apartment. The chat room tab blinked over and over, and Lucy tapped on its flashing face. A river of messages flooded her vision as the members carried on their animated banter. She decided to join in the fun.  
-

_Lucy Heartfilia: Lively group._

-  
The chat went still. Everything was silent as the little _bloops_ that signified a new message instantly stopped. Lucy could feel the awkward and confusion emanating from her computer screen. Was she honestly that easy to pick out?  
-

_Gray Fullbuster: New Girl._  
_Lucy Heartfilia: That's me!_

-  
The chat was instantly a sea of welcome, and within minutes she was chatting and joking with the rest of them. Lucy's smile grew even bigger. The morning went by at full tilt, as Lucy got to know the people of fairy tail, talking to the group and posting on the wall. All of a sudden, a private chat message got her attention.  
-

_Cana Alberona: I'm just gonna assume you're on your way, and not sitting at home chatting up the group _  
_Lucy Heartfilia: OMG I'M SO SORRY! I'LL BE THERE SOON!_  
_Cana Alberona: -_-_

-  
Lucy forgot that Cana was also in the fairy tail group, as well as also forgetting their day plans with Levy. Time smacked her in the face, and Lucy looked at the clock again to see that three hours had passed since she logged on. Lucy said her goodbyes and ran into her bedroom, getting dressed and packing her things for a day at the coffee shop with her friends.

* * *

Lucy burst into coffee shop, disrupting the hu of the late morning bustle. She cleared her throat and walked over to the table where her two friends Levy and Cana were waiting for her.

"Sorry guys!" Cana and Levy already ordered her usual drink and it waited patiently for her on the table. they were already sipping and chatting quietly.

"Thanks, I need some caffeine!" Levy smiled and Cana smirked, signature expressions for the two. Lucy pulled out her laptop to bring up the transcript, and scooted it over for the other two to see it better.

"So, I was thinking-"

_Bloop._

Cana raised an eyebrow at the familiar sound, while levy furrowed her own in confusion. Levy was also one that did not have a fairy tail account, but she heard enough about it to know she did not want one. Cana and Juvia had stories that kept her interests far away from it.

"Ah ha ha sorry guys." Lucy grimaced and regained her thoughts.

"As I was saying-" Lucy tried to for a coherent sentence,but the message nagged her in the back of her mind. She stayed silent for a few seconds before jolting back to life when Cana slammed her cup on the table.

"Just answer it!" Cana pointed at the flashing message icon in her browser. Lucy wasted no time in doing just that, her curiosity getting the better of her.

**Hey! I see you just joined our little group, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime? Call Me :) - Loke**

A phone number followed the short message and Lucy felt a faint blush invade her cheeks. Levy squealed and Cana snorted as they also read the message. the feeling in her face instantly intensified as she remembered that her two friends were there to read her date invitation. She shut her laptop abruptly and shoved it into the bag.

"Lucy! That's so awesome!" Lucy hid her face and Cana's hand rested on her shoulders.

"Lucy, it's just Loke. He's a big flirt. Don't pay attention to him." Lucy looked up and smiled a little, feeling somewhat better. But Levy frowned and jumped back into the conversation.

"You should call him. I think it would be good for you to go out with someone and forget about St- " Cana slapped Levy's arm and nodded towards Lucy, who looked like she was about to burst in tears, and Levy instantly realized her mistake.

"I-I mean 'he who shall not be named' " Cana snickered and leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, but Loke is the walking definition of a playboy."

"Shhhhh! Just try it, will you? I mean, why did you even join if you didn't want to meet someone?" Cana had nothing to counter that, and shrugged in defeat. Lucy looked over the message again, and felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Okay. I 'm gonna call him." Levy smiled and clapped her hands, while Cana only shook her head.

* * *

"Hello?"

"H-hi! I'm Lucy, is this Loke?"

"Speaking!"

"You messaged me about going out-"

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Wait, what?"

"Great, see you then! How does steak sound?"

"Uh-"

"See you at seven, Lucy."

"But-"

However, there was no voice on the other line to answer Lucy's confused plea.

"He doesn't even have my address..." Lucy thought out loud, walking towards her closet to find something to wear.

* * *

******And there we go! Chapter 2 is up, and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and all the good things :)**


	3. Levy: We'll Take You by Force!

**Ello! I'm going to posting a lot today, so don't worry about the shortness of this chapter; there will be more to come! I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"I'll be right back, gotta go use the ladies room." Levy gave a little wave to her friends as she walked towards the hall which would eventually lead her to the bathroom.

As she washed her hands, a realization hit her full force.

_Oh no... I left my laptop open!_

Knowing Lucy and Cana, they would most definitely take advantage of this fact. She ran out of the bathroom, hands still dripping with water and soap. On her way back to their table, she was stopped by Mira, the owner of the shop.

"Hey Levy, could I ask for your help for a sec?"

Levy raised an eyebrow, for she had never spoken to this person, but only heard about her second hand. Mira's face revealed she understood her mistake and she quickly recovered.

"Levy... Lucy, Cana and Juvia's friend? I've heard a lot about you!" Levy slowly nodded as she responded to the cheery woman.

"I've heard quite a bit about you too..." Mira smiled and motioned her hand behind the counter.

"I know I shouldn't be asking a customer this, but I could use an extra set of hands real quick. Please?" Mira's sweet tone made Levy feel guilty, and she walked around the counter.

"No problem, what do you need from me?"

"Just go bus that table real quick? Elfman and Lisanna are busy at the moment, and I've got to get back to the register." Mira pointed to a table in the far corner of the restaurant and Levy nodded once, grabbing some wet wipes and a tray. She walked towards the table, and set her materials down on another. The first step was to grab the glasses that were left on the table, which was quite a few. Levy, without remembering the state of her soapy hands, reached for a glass without looking. Her grip loose and slippery, the glass fell out of her hands virtually right after she picked it up. Before she could react, the cup crashed to the ground and released all its contents to the floor. The café went still, and all eyes went to the back corner where Levy stood. Mira gasped, and ran to she immediately.

"Oh my goodness Levy, are you okay?" Mira said, while meticulously inspecting Levy's small hands. Levy nodded, while her mouth still hung open.

"I...I'm so sorry." Mira looked from her thorough search and shook her head.

"We have tons of them in the back! This happens all the time. Are you sure you are okay?" Levy closed her mouth and looked up at Mira, to see a real look of concern etched on her face. Levy smiled, comforted by the overwhelming kindness this woman offered her.

"I'm okay. Thank you Mira."

"It's no problem, I'll go get the dustpan and broom." Mira and Levy proceeded to clean up all of the shards of glass, and even vacuum for good measure. Mira gave Levy a band aid just in case, and Levy finally had a chance to get back to her table. Juvia, Lucy, and Cana waited for her, instantly doting and making their own assessment of her well being after the very 'traumatic' experience. Levy finally sat back down in her seat, but the screen that greeted her was less than pleasing.

"You didn't." All three of her friends fell into a fit of laughter, and out of the corner of her eye, Levy swore she saw Mira holding back giggles. Cana gasped for air and wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"Yeah, we did."

**Thanks for signing up! We hope you can find your special someone!**


	4. Levy: Bring a Swimsuit

**Hello again strangers! It's been such a long time since I updated, I know. The holidays and school just took me over. Thanks to my lovely beta for taking a look, and I hope you had a wonderful holiday! Onto the chapter! **

* * *

I could just delete the account...

Levy's finger wavered over the button that would permanently terminate the account her friends signed her up for. She felt obligated to be active on it, even if she thought love sites were... pointless. She didn't need love, she needed books. But Fairy Tail was different. She actually enjoyed talking to people there, and they were like one big family. Levy smiled at the thought of their antics and shook her head to herself. She clicked away from the deletion page and ended up moving her way back to the group page. Opening the chat seemed to be a bad move, for her two admirers Jet and Droy were there to greet her instantly, which to that, she ignored. They were nice enough, but Levy wasn't interested in any of that. The small bloops rang in her earphones as she sat on her bed with her laptop, furiously typing and laughing out loud at some points. Her inbox lit up at the corner, and Levy clicked on it.

**Address?**

It was from a... Gajeel Redfox. She raised her eyebrows and clicked on his name. Very attractive. Tall, muscular as all get out and piercings. Levy loved piercings, and this guy had plenty. Levy would seem delicate and small to some, but she was into large bad-boy types. It often got her into trouble, like her last boyfriend, but she was drawn to them like a moth to a light. But why did he need to know her address? She clicked back to her inbox, and her conversation with him, and the dread sunk in. Not only did Lucy, Cana and Juvia make her an account, but they messaged someone for her. The conversation was frightening, because they were dead on. Anything she would have said to this guy was there. What was she supposed to say now? They had a date. Tonight. Levy was really terrified now. She hadn't been on a date ever since her ex, which was three years ago. Her fingers moved on their own accord and typed in her address. She clicked send, and his reply came shortly.

**I'll pick you up at 9. Bring a swimsuit.**

Levy leaped away from her computer, and tried her best to find a way to get ready in an hour.

* * *

A hard set of knocks rang through her house and she put the finishing touches on her outfit. She ran to the door, and swung it wide open. A black shirt and leather jacket greeted her. She had to raise her head to look into his face, which was mean looking but also...defined. She smiled nervously and shut the door behind her, locking it. He put his hand out and patted her head.

"You're so small."

"Well it doesn't help that you're a giant!"

Gajeel only shrugged and walked her to the street. No car was there, but a giant, sleek motorcycle. Levy felt shivers run through her.

"Uh, is that the best thing to wear...?" Gajeel pointed to Levy's dress, and then pointed to the motorcycle. Levy shook her head and smiled.

"It's no big deal."

"Okay then, shrimp."

"Shrimp?"

Gajeel gave no further explanation and handed Levy a helmet. He pulled another from the side bag and waved Levy to get on.  
"Come, on, we haven't got all day."

Levy yelped and threw her swim suit into the side bag, crawling onto the seat and wrapping her arms and legs around the giant in front of her. Gajeel cleared his throat in a weird way and shifted in the seat, mumbling.

"Put your goddamn skirt down."

"Wha-?" Levy looked down to see her bare legs wrapping around him, her skirt hiked up around her waist. She blushed with intensity as she shifted to move it down and in front of her, covering the important parts. The engine started, and Gajeel revved it, showing off. Levy giggled, and he looked back to smirk at her. He hit the gas, and they propelled forward into the night.

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?!"

"Relax Bookworm, nobody will find us here."

Gajeel took Levy to one of the nicest hotels in Fiore, but they did not pay to get into the rooftop pool. No, it was 11:30 at night, and they snuck into this place. How they got through was beyond Levy. She looked around cautiously before setting her bag down onto a pool chair. Gajeel began to strip, taking his jacket off and pulling off his shirt. He was even more muscular than she thought, and running her hands all over his chest would be- Levy shook her head and tried to get rid of the naughty thoughts. She heard a giant splash and turned around to see that Gajeel had thrown himself into the pool. She waited for him to surface, and then she spoke, looking at her feet.

"Uhm, could you please turn around?"

"Wha? Why?"

"I have to change..."

"Oh, right." Gajeel went under water and to the other end of the pool, with his back to Levy. At this time Levy noticed his back was almost as good as his front. She lost herself in the deep crevices of his skin before realizing why it was to her in the first place. She began to take off her dress, and unclasp her bra. She covered herself with her swimsuit and stepped toward the edge of the pool.

"Are you done yet?" Before she responded Gajeel turned around and looked Levy up and down. The amount of attention he gave her made her feel a light feeling in the pit of her stomach, and her cheeks burned at his wandering eyes.

"I could have been still changing you know!"

"Yeah, but you weren't."

His logic didn't make much sense, and Levy glared at him. She moved her gaze to look at the water, unsure of its temperature. She dipped a toe in the test it, and as she thought it would be: freezing cold. She shook her head and took a few steps back. Gajeel sighed and muttered under his breath.

"Chicken."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"I am not a chicken!"

"Then get in."

"I-it's cold!" Gajeel stood in the water, and walked out of the pool. Levy was nervous now, as he stepped towards her with an evil grin on his face. He was in front of her, and Levy felt the world moving from beneath her. Her vision swirled upside down and her head spun. She kicked and screamed, watching as her kidnapper made his way to the pool's deep end. Gajeel hoisted her over his shoulder and into the pool. It was cold, as expected. It felt like sharp shards of ice slipping over her, but her body temperature soon regulated. A muffled crash came in next to her, one that probably meant Gajeel joined her in the freezing water. Levy rose to the surface and gasped for air, Gajeel doing the same. They swam and talked for a while, forgetting that they had only known each other for a few hours. Levy climbed out of the pool, exhausted, as she plopped down on the pool chair, heaving and covering herself with a towel. Gajeel swam to the edge of the pool, and watched her just above it. She closed her eyes and let the silence consume her consciousness into sleep.

"Alright, alright we're going."

"I could have had you arrested for this!"

"Whatever."

Two voices were arguing around her. One seemed calm, while the other was frantic. Her loose train of thought went off track went she felt a small squeeze around her body. Something strong and warm encased her in a tight embrace. She nuzzled her face in the warm surface, listening to a steady thump within it. Levy held tight to the broad form, the enormity giving her comfort.

"Look who's finally awake."

"What time is it?"

"5:42"

"It's so early...how long have we been here for?"

"Since around 11 or so last night."

"Oh.." Levy didn't really argue with the voice. It was nice to feel its deep tone ruble next to her ear.

"Out like a light."

"I'm not...tired...Gajeel..." Wait. Levy's eyes shot wide open and she looked to see Gajeel carrying her, smirking. She only pouted back, before trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Whoa there short stack. You might wanna take it easy." A look of slight worry spread onto Gajeels face and Levy's heart warmed up right to her core. She smiled and relaxed in his arms. A cold air swept over her, reminding her she only wore a bathing suit. Gajeel noticed her shiver and set her down. She looked up with surprise, only to find him setting his jacket on her shoulders. She wrapped it around her gratefully, and without warning, her body lifted into the air. People who were staying in the hotel stared, but neither seemed to mind. A comfortable silence washed over them.  
They reached the door and Gajeel finally set her down. They walked to his motorcycle, and Gajeel held out a helmet for Levy to take, but she refused it.

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna call Lucy to come and get me. We were going to be meeting up later anyways." Gajeel looked suspicious and set the helmet down on the bike.

"Then I'll wait with you."

"You don't have to..." The look on his face said that Gajeel would not be leaving anytime soon, so Levy texted Lucy, and they waited.

* * *

"Levy! Sorry I'm late I-," Lucy looked between Gajeel and Levy, and smiled mischievously.

"Hey, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and leaned over to open the door for Levy. Levy turned to face Gajeel.

"Thank you."

"Uh, yeah." Levy smiled, and raised her height to try to match his. On her very tippy toes, she leaned in to-

A quick and heavy pat on her head sent Levy back down to her normal height. Gajeel gave a quick nod to Lucy, who watched very intently at the scene. Levy understood, and grinned at him instead. He reciprocated, walking back to his motorcycle. Levy sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes, as she clutched the leather hanging on her shoulder. Before she could yelp to him to take back the jacket, he roared away on his motorcycle. Levy ran to Lucy's car and hopped in the passenger seat. Lucy squealed and started the car, chattering and asking about the night, only for Levy to answer vaguely. The leather still rubbing against her palm, she turned to Lucy, and interrupted her flat-out.

"And so then-,"

"Lucy! You just passed my house!" Lucy looked shocked, and made a quick U-turn, stopping close to the curb.

"Tell me all about it later!" Levy only waved, not planning to make good on such a promise. Lucy waved back and drove off. Levy walked up the stairs and to the door of her apartment. She unlocked it and dropped everything by the door, yawning as she walked to her bedroom. After staying up so late, a quick nap ought to help her before facing her friends. She grabbed her laptop and sent a quick message to Gajeel, not bothering to wait for a response. She put everything away and crawled into bed.

**I have your jacket. How does Thursday sound?**

* * *

**And that's it! The next chapter will probably come on Monday, so look out for it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Juvia: 122

**Here we are! Again, I must thank my awesome Beta reader BittersweetSonata, who has also helped me with my other multi-chaptered story As You Wish. Go check her out, her writing is very good, and quite entertaining. **

* * *

**You have: 4 unread messages**

Juvia quickly clicked on the small 'ok' button that transferred her to the list of all the messages she had ever sent or received. Four new messages awaited her gaze, and she frowned and trashed them all. They were all from Lyon, a member of the Lamia Scale group, and someone who would not leave her alone. He had sent her 7 messages just this week, all asking her to go out with him again. They went out once, and she already knew that he was not soul mate material. She shook her head and aimlessly looked through the site, shuffling through profiles and coming up short. She sighed and went to the group page, like normal. This was her every day journey through the site. Look at messages, browse for any new recommended profiles and-

_Gray Fullbuster: You're such an idiot Natsu_  
_Natsu Dragneel: stripper_  
_Gray Fullbuster: Wanna go spice freak?_  
_Natsu Dragneel: ANYTIME CONE-FACE_

Juvia giggled, as the two fought like they always did. She never knew why, but she never bothered to look at their profiles. They didn't really seem like her type. Especially not Natsu, who she had met in real life. But she never encountered the Gray one at any group parties or hang outs. She clicked on his name, which opened a separate tab that went straight to his profile. When she saw his picture, the breath in her throat hitched and her heart started to race. Juvia was in awe. The man in it had ink colored hair and dark, brooding, beautiful eyes. Tall and broad and... Her soul mate. His profile was barren, but she already knew enough to know he was the one.

**I love you.**

Juvia clicked the anonymous option, and sent it. She did this again, and again, and again. An hour later, she had sent at least more messages than she could count. She smiled and nodded to herself, satisfied with her effort. She walked away from her laptop and moved towards the bathroom, to brush her teeth. 2:37 in the morning. Juvia didn't stay up this late, ever. But her sudden infatuation with Gray caused her to spend 3 hours asking about him, researching him, and sending multiple anonymous messages confessing her love. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, ready to go to bed.

_Gray Fullbuster: WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? WAS IT YOU NATSU? _  
_Natsu Dragneel: What?_  
_Gray Fullbuster: SOMEONE BROKE MY MESSAGE BOX LAST NIGHT _  
_Natsu Dragneel: Really?_  
_Gray Fullbuster: I can't even see what the messages say!_  
_Natsu Dragneel: hahahah_  
_Gray Fullbuster: Shut it_  
_Natsu Dragneel: How many were sent? _  
_Gray Fullbuster: ...122_  
_Natsu Dragneel: HAHAHAHAH_

The next morning, Gray had discovered her messages. Juvia felt nervous, as her love confessions were not received, and she did not mean to break his inbox.

_Juvia Lockser: Excuse me?_  
_Gray Fullbuster: WHAT?_  
_Juvia Lockser: It was Juvia..._  
_Natsu Drangeel: Nice one!_  
_Juvia Lockser: It wasn't on purpose! Juvia did not want to upset Gray-sama!_  
_Natsu Dragneel: ...Gray-sama?_  
_Gray Fullbuster: Uh_  
_Juvia Lockser: Juvia is sorry! She will not do it again!_

And Juvia left the chat promptly, not wanting to see the reaction she would cause. But as she skulked around the page, and watched the chat roll by, she was eager to message her beloved again. She wanted to meet him in person...so she composed a message and sent it.

**Hello Gray-sama, this is Juvia. Juvia is sorry for breaking your inbox, and hopes it can be fixed soon. When it is, would Gray-sama like to go out on a date with Juvia?**

She stared at her inbox for the next two hours, refreshing the page every minute to see if he would say anything back. She blamed his lack of response on his broken inbox and shrugged, leaving her apartment to go to the coffee shop to talk to Mira.

* * *

When Juvia walked through the door, she saw Mira already talking to someone at the counter, so she sat down at a table nearby, to hear what they were saying. It was hard to tell who the person was, but their hair looked familiar...

"How many did you get?" Mira wiped the table as she talked to the shirtless man. She raised her eyebrows and pointed to the lack of clothing. The figure scampered around on the floor to find his missing shirt while they talked.

"122! She's insane! Ow!" The man hit his head on the table, and rubbed the top of it. Juvia did not recognize the voice, but from looking at pictures of him all morning, she knew it was Gray. She listened even harder to the conversation now.

"What do they say?" Mira smiled as she asked, seeming amused by his distress.

"'I love you.' I haven't even heard of this girl until now!"

"She is a close friend of mine, and a big supporter of my site, and has been ever since it's started. You've never seen her once at an event?"

"Never. She wants to go out on a date. I already sent her a no."

"Aw Gray, give her a chance. She might be a little intense, but Juvia is sweet, and an amazing person."

Juvia felt sad, knowing now they had talked about her the whole time. She should have guessed it, but still, the way Gray talked about her with such disdain...

"She's still weird."

"Gray, you have to see past that to get to the good parts. She's damaged. It's incredible how she's pulled through everything she has and still come out such a good person. She's one in a million."

"What do you mean, damaged?"

Juvia stiffened, and felt everything stop. Gray did not need to know about her that. Not yet. She didn't want his pity, or for him to look down on her. The same reasons that she did not tell people about such things as her past.

"If you really want to know, you'll have to get to know her yourself. It's worth it, trust me." Gray looked unsure, and walked out of the café, hands in his pockets.

"Gray?" Gray turned back around to face Mira, who had a serious look on her face. Her sentence pace was slow and deadly, creating a dark aura around her.

"Juvia is a dear friend, so do not break her heart." Gray looked terrified as he gave her a quick nod and moved with a quicker step out the door. Mira's normal contented smile returned and the dark aura was gone. Juvia raised herself out of the chair and tried to sneak out of the building, not wanting to face Mira.

"Juvia?"

Dammit. Mira waved to Juvia, and Juvia waved back, forcing a smile on her face as she walked to the counter. Mira continued to tend to it, while she talked.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Y-yes. Juvia did."

"Continue to bug him. Crack his shell. He's not bad, just needs a little prodding. He's perfect for you."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Would you like to come to lunch with me?" Juvia nodded, and together, they left the café.

* * *

Her inbox glowed when she got home, and Juvia clicked it in a hurry, only to find the very simple 'no' that Gray mentioned earlier. Her excitement dropped and she felt sick. A routine wetness reached her cheeks, and she had to check if it was tears. The sensation of tears barely registered at all, and she did not feel the painful lump in her throat anymore. So desensitized by sadness and crying, Juvia would only just felt the tears roll down. Sorrow, a constant feeling inside her, always in the background, never letting up. Juvia hid it by over exaggerating her happiness around others, but inside she felt empty. She even tried to lie to herself and force a smile when she was alone. The 'no' set her off, but it was not the only reason that she let herself go.

_"Continue to bug him. Crack his shell."_

Juvia wanted to act upon her friend's words, but she felt like if she were to receive another rejection, that it would end her on the spot.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The Juvia chapters were both a struggle for me, so I hope they turned out okay. Also, one of my biggest fears as a fan fiction writer is writing OOC, so if you feel like their personality is drifting, do not hesitate to tell me :) Anyways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing and I'll talk to you next chapter.**


	6. Juvia: Mixed Signals

**Second chapter of the day. I thought I should have waited until tomorrow, but I just can't! So, without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

The sun shone high above, nearly blinding her as she got out of the car. Cana, Lucy, and Levy all fell out of the car after her, and they all made their way to the gate. Families swarmed around them, and Juvia was unsure why her friends thought the Zoo would be a good place to hang out. They shoved through all the small children and bought their tickets.

"Juvia, we're gonna go get some elephant ears, you just sit right here, and don't move okay?" Lucy pointed to a bench near the entrance and gave a small thumbs up. They sure were acting weird today.

Juvia raised an eyebrow in response and Lucy only smiled back. Juvia also didn't understand why she couldn't go with them to get food. She decided not to get hung up about it, and settled on the bench, watching families go by, oohing and aahing at the animals. The goat exhibit was right in front of where she sat, and Juvia got up to take a look.

Juvia lost herself watching them, even though they were not being particularly interesting. Another person came next to her in the middle of her viewing, and she turned around to face the stranger. He didn't have his face turned to her, but Juvia knew exactly who it was. She yelped and ran to the cover of some nearby bushes. It was Lyon. She let a sigh of relief escape her lips, and from the leaves she watched him. He didn't seem to notice her absence, which meant he probably hadn't seen her. Good.

A figure came up next to him, and what a figure he had. Of course, it was Lyon's half-brother, Gray. Juvia knew, after all, she knew nearly everything that there was to know about Gray. Gray and Lyon conversed for a bit before glaring at each other and going their separate ways. Juvia decided that she would follow Gray, as Lyon did not really interest her. Gray mostly walked, not taking time to look at the animals. He seemed to be very bored. That was, until he found the penguins exhibit. He stopped fully, and watched them for a good half an hour. Before Juvia realized what she had done, she stood next to him, watching the penguins swim with him.

"What does Gray-sama like about them?" Gray jumped, and snapped his head in her direction, his mouth agape.

"Sorry! Juvia did not mean to scare Gray-sama." Gray glared and squinted his eyes at her before he turned back to watch the penguins.

"Did you...follow me?"

"Juvia was here with her friends, but then she saw Gray-sama."

"Yes, then?" Juvia didn't answer, to which Gray shook his head. He began to walk away from the exhibit, and Juvia followed him out, walking next to him in a close proximity. Gray would try to widen the gap, but Juvia always closed it. As they passed the exhibits, Juvia noticed the aquarium and pointed to it, Gray shrugged, and followed her through the door into the underground where the fish were kept. The tanks glowed in the dark basement, giving her a feeling of being underwater. Gray seemed interested enough, and they began to talk to each other normally. To fill another silence, Juvia decided to revive her earlier question.

"You never answered Juvia's question... What does Gray-sama like about penguins?"

"What makes you think I like them?"

"Gray-sama did not look at any animals, until the penguins."

"So you did follow me."

"Will Gray-sama avoid the question forever?"

"It's none of your business." Gray's tone implied that this was dangerous territory, but Juvia pushed anyway.

"Juvia's favorite animal is the koi fish." Gray stayed silent, but turned to her so that he showed he was listening. She kept going, mesmerized by the peaceful sounds of the water around her.

"When Juvia was small, there was a koi pond at the orphanage, and Juvia's favorite thing to do was watch them swim. They never rejected her, or laughed at her or-," Juvia stopped, realizing she had already said too much.

"Orphanage?" Gray wasn't looking at her anymore, and instead focused on the fish in front of them.

"Y-yes. Juvia lived in an orphanage until she was 18." Gray kept the silence going, not speaking a word for a long time. He sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"My mom took me and my brother to this Zoo a lot when I was a kid. The penguin exhibit was her favorite. She'd tell us random facts about penguins, and every time Lyon would get bored and wait for us at the next exhibit. Not me. Did you know penguins can spend up to 75% of their lives in the water?" Juvia shook her head.

"Yeah, well. When I was 15 she died in a car crash." Juvia's eyes widened and understood the pain of losing someone close. The familiar feeling made her eyes sting. Before she knew what she did, their hands were together, and Juvia squeezed his in reassurance. Gray looked down and shook her off. Juvia drew her hand back quickly and kept her gaze down and away from his.

"S-sorry." Juvia whispered, the dejection in her voice very easy to hear. Gray looked to her, and Juvia thought she saw a hint of a blush, but it was too dark in the aquarium to tell.

"Let's go." He motioned for the door. Juvia nodded, and they reemerged into the bright day. For the rest of the time, they walked and talked, keeping the conversation away from the past. Juvia found it easy to talk to Gray, and he seemed to open up, even laughing out loud a couple of times with her. As they watched the giraffes, Juvia heard a loud group behind them shushing and whispering. Girls, from the high pitch squeals that would occasionally occur. She turned around to see her friends watching her and Gray from a bench. Cana was the first to speak.

"Well shit." Gray turned around, and audibly gasped to see his fellow Fairy Tail members watching him.

"Cana? What are you doing here? Lucy too? Levy?" Gray's voice filled with confusion and its pitch rose higher with each question. All three girls just shook their heads. Juvia was horrified. It was one thing to be the follower, but the feeling of being the followed did not sit well with Juvia.

"H-how long have you been watching us?"

"Eh, just a few minutes, but we've seen enough." Cana grinned, and focused her vision on something near Juvia. It was below her, so she looked down to see that Gray held her hand, tightly. In the way that couples do. Juvia nearly fainted from the pure excitement, but settled for a heavy blush and gasp. Gray watched her and frantically looked between all the girls surrounding him before he shook her off yet again.

"I-it wasn't me."

"Uh-huh Gray." Lucy crossed her arms as she spoke in a condescending and accusing tone. Gray almost protested, but he was silenced by Juvia, who flung herself onto him in an intimate hug. Her dainty arms wrapped around his neck and her face nuzzled into his chest.

"Thank you, Gray-sama." Gray stood shocked, before he hugged her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He set his head onto the top of hers and closed his eyes. Lucy and Levy squealed and shrieked. Cana only smiled in success. Gray's eyes snapped open and he pushed Juvia off of him.

"Get off me, crazy." Juvia stumbled back slightly and tears threatened to fall. Gray noticed her reaction and huffed.

"I'll call you." Gray said with an exaggerated pout, glaring at the three girls with annoyance. As he walked away, Lyon came running from the other direction, and grabbed Gray by the shoulders.

"Dude, you'll never guess what I..." Lyon's voice trailed off as he spotted Juvia, and released his grip on Gray's shoulders and walked towards her.

"Juvia I haven't seen you...What happened?" Lucy and Cana stepped in front of their friend, putting their hands up, while Levy walked with Juvia to the gate.

"Sorry 'Dude', but Juvia is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later." Cana spoke with an authoritative voice, while Lucy nodded along with her.

"But I see here right there! Hey Juvia! Wait!"

"Sorry, we're afraid we can't let you do that." They kept Lyon at a distance while Levy started the car.

"Come on guys! Let's GO!" Levy honked a few times and Lucy and Cana ran to the car, and climbed in. The car raced off, leaving Lyon very confused.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Did you feel like it went a little too fast, or just right? I ask this because I just wanted to say I'm trying not to rush development like I seem to do. It's going to be a long multi-chaptered story, and probably hover around the 15-20 chapters mark. So, thanks for reading and reviewing, it's so awesome to hear from people. Bye! For the next few days I'll be working on chapters, so don't expect a lot of activity from me for a while, because I'm working hard with myself and my beta to get some good stuff out :)**


	7. Lucy: Of Princes and Princesses

**Hello again. I think we have a set order, which goes 2 Lucy chapters, 2 Levy chapters and 2 Juvia chapters (rinse and repeat) It seems like a good flow and order to me :P So, here you go!**

* * *

"Yeah, so Mira yelled at me for taking you out. Apparently she already had a match in mind for you." Loke laughed on the other line, and Lucy only briefly chuckled before her curiosity got the better of her.

"Really? Who?"

"Not sure if you know him. His name is Natsu Dragneel."

"I've seen him around. Kinda rowdy... Not really my type." Lucy tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but... She expected someone different from Mira.

"Who knows...? Mira always seems to just know."

"I guess you're right. I've gotta run though. Talk to you later Loke!"

"Bye, princess."

"I thought I told you not to-"

But it was already too late, and Loke disappeared from the other line. Lucy huffed and dropped her phone on the bed. After their date last night, Lucy knew that they would be good friends.

* * *

At 7:02 the doorbell rang, and Lucy checked one last time in the mirror, touching up and straightening her dress. She took a deep breath and gripped the door handle, swinging the door open with a swift movement of air. A handsome man with bright orange hair and tinted blue glasses greeted her vision, with roses in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" He smiled at her, pushing the flowers towards Lucy. She ignored them, astonished that he was here, remembering the absence of an address during their last conversation.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"...With a car?"

"No, I mean, how did you know where I live?"

"Oh, Cana told me."

"W-what?" Lucy said, shocked that the girl who had protested the day before gave her address out to the 'playboy.'

"Yep! Anyways, these are for you. I must say, you look stunning." Loke smiled at her as he eyed her up and down, and Lucy blushed from the sudden attention. She grabbed the flowers and put them on the table before closing the door behind her and walking out with her date.

Lucy reached for the door handle, but Loke took it first, pulling the car door open for her and waving her in with his hand. A dust of pink played on her cheeks as she tried to gracefully sit in the seat, but ended up falling in with a plop. Loke chuckled and shut the door after her. The drive was very quiet, as neither had a lot to say. Lucy felt stuffy, and every time she tried to sneak a glance at her strange date, he would always catch her, making her avert her gaze.

The restaurant was very elegant, and her dress began to feel a little too casual. Loke insisted on opening doors and pulling out chairs – playing the part of a perfect gentleman. Exactly like the prince in her dreams, except now she felt overwhelmed. All those etiquette lessons and extravagant upbringing came in handy, and thankfully she did not lose her composure when greeted by the fine china and expensive tablecloth. However she did feel lost in how to interact with the person in front of her. No real conversation carried, and Lucy had an enormous pressure nagging at her telling her to straighten up and smile wider. Like the perfection of the man who sat across from her antagonized her. A beautiful waitress walked up to the table, and pulled out a small notepad and looked between the couple, waiting patiently for their orders. Loke shut his menu and handed it to her while reciting his order with ease.

"... and I'll have that with some champagne. Thanks." His tone oozed charm and Loke winked seductively after his words. The sudden change in mood and attitude shocked Lucy beyond reaction. Where did the impeccable gentleman she had been (barely) talking to go? The waitress nodded, blushed, and swiped the menu from his hands. She turned to Lucy, and her stare turned cold. Lucy, still in shock only managed to whisper out a few words.

"I'll have what he's having." Lucy pointed in Loke's direction as she said this. She didn't even hear his order, but decided that it would be better to speak less under the menacing glare of the server. The waitress gave a dramatic 'hmph!' and whirled away, but not before she smiled again at Loke, who reciprocated the action.

"Loke is the walking definition of a playboy."

Cana's words came back to haunt her as Loke's actions had proved that he was indeed a playboy. First shock, and then anger. Did he think he could just charm his way into Lucy's heart, and even do extra on the side? But the fire she felt boiling under her skin did not translate, and instead of yelling, her voice caught on a sore throbbing tone and her eyes pricked and leaked. She felt weaker and slumped in the chair holding her face in her hands and crying. When Loke tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder with his hand, she lost it. Her first and last boyfriend had been like Loke in this sense. Charming and sweet at first, but Lucy could follow his wandering eyes to other girl's skirts. He drifted from her completely, leaving her for another girl. Loke was different, definitely. But the reminder felt too painful for Lucy. She pushed from her seat and ran from the table, keeping her tears at bay as best she could.

* * *

"Do you plan to walk?" Lucy marched on the side walk, keeping her vision away from her date, who moved alongside her.

"Yes, I plan to walk. Does that bother you?!" Lucy stomped faster now, but knew that it wouldn't matter, Loke wouldn't give up so easily.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I-it doesn't matter." But her words did not keep Loke away. Lucy tripped and buckled, falling flat on her face. Loke stopped immediately and picked her up, walking her to the car and not saying a word. The car ride was quiet and hostile, Lucy facing the window with her arms crossed.

"Lucy, could you please tell me what happened?" Lucy held her arms tighter, feeling her stubborn personality telling her to keep her mouth shut. But her heart said something else.

"...I was brought up to be a lady. I was told I would marry a rich man, to grow my father's fortune, and that I would bear plenty of children, who would continue the legacy. But every night, I wished that a prince would sweep me away from my horrid life. I went to an elite academy, for girls. But the local public high school was very close to ours. One day, in my junior year, a guy hung around the entrance to our school. He came up and talked to me. He was so charming handsome and sweet, just like a prince. He waited every day after school to see me. He was my first love, and we ended up dating until last year."

"What happened?" Loke spoke up, startling Lucy out of her memories. She looked back out the window and sighed, letting her tears fall freely.

"The longer we dated, the more he showed his true personality. He became cruel and quick to anger. He constantly went after other girls, even when I was right there. One day, I actually caught him with another girl in our bed. It's just... you remind me of him so much, it's hard to keep it together. You didn't mean any harm, I know, but I don't think that I could ever give you a fair chance, because my heart aches when I think of him. I'm so sorry Loke. I know you're different, in many important ways. From our short encounter together I can see you're a good person, and that you deserve someone who can give you their whole heart." Lucy spluttered and hiccuped in between sentences, the after effects of her sob fest. Loke remained silent until they reached her apartment building. Lucy got up from the car and began to walk to her unit.

"Hey, princess!" Loke yelled after her. Lucy spun around and looked at him in shock.

"I hope you find your prince. Truly. Friends?" Loke smiled at her and spoke cheerfully. Lucy grinned back nodding.

"Yeah, friends. But don't call me princess!"

"Talk to you tomorrow your highness!" Lucy shook her head and smiled. She reached her door and let herself inside, locking the door behind her. She laughed out loud, thinking of everything that happened.

"Princes are overrated."

* * *

**As always, thank you very much for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Important Note!

**Hello!**

**So, this note is actually quite important.**

**I've decided to postpone my writing of the Find Your Match Today story. I will not leave it unfinished, but do not expect any updates. I want to focus on some other one shots and stories I have ideas for and come back to it with fresh eyes. I am rewriting chapter 6 now and that will be the only update that comes any time soon. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but I feel like I have disconnected from the story. I really don't like the way I've been writing it. The idea itself is good but my execution is very poor. It looks like I need to sharpen my skills before I can finish it. I hope you understand and trust I'll be able to finish it when the time is right. I think this is for the good of the quality of the story and for me. That's all for now. Bye!**


End file.
